We're Unstoppable  A Jemi Story  Chapter One
by FarewellRomeo
Summary: One guy fallen utterly in love with a girl who is his father's enemy's daughter. How will their love play out?
1. Chapter 1

**[Joe's POV]**

**I walked through the streets of L.A. towards the Pharmacy to grab my Dad some meds. He was a big owner of a music label and I was working under him as his assistant. I'm Joe Jonas, middle son of Paul Jonas. I kept walking until I walked right into a bustling crowd of Californian regulars. It was summer but I couldn't help but walking through what I call, heaven. Everything in L.A. made me smile, the sunshine, the beaches, the people. I felt like I really belong here. **

**As I kept walking, I felt a large bundle of roses hit me in the back of the head. I turned around, picked up the roses, and then looked for the angry person who threw these. I spotted her and my heart dropped. She wore a black quarter sleeved t-shirt with a pair of regular jeans. Her hair was dark and mysterious. But her eyes were something, different. Even though she was angry, she was beautiful. I wondered how it would be for her to love you that would be magical. You might think I sound like a lovesick puppy, but this feeling of an earthquake erupting in my heart couldn't be disguised. I walked slowly towards her, not sure what to say. I could feel my palms starting to sweat and that little voice in my head saying, "Turn around, moron!" getting louder. But finally I was a foot away from her.**

"**Hi, I believe these are yours? Yeah they hit me in the head, thanks for that," I decided to be playfully friendly. **

"**Oh yeah sorry." And then she just turned away not even noticing me. She headed in the same direction as I was going and I needed to know her. When I say I mean like there's an invisible rope pulling me behind her. She walked into the local pharmacy but I couldn't find her. But she was always on my mind. Every single thought, but I didn't even know her freakin' name. **

**I went up the pharmacy window and said, "Could I please have Paul Jonas's medication?" **

"**Hey! You're the guy I accidently threw roses at!" An angelic voice said from behind me. I felt myself turn without processing anything. I decided I would try to be funny.**

"**Yeah that's why I'm here, to get pain reliever," I smiled. **

"**Oh I'm so sorry about that," She apologized. That's how I knew her, as "she". **

"**It's 'aight. Anyways my name is Joe and you are?" I asked, hoping for an answer.**

"**I'm late!" She yelled. **

"**Well nice to meet you, Late," I laughed. She was smiling as she slid past me and picked up some medication. She tucked it casually into her purse. Then her cell phone fell, I bent down and picked it up. And then for an electric second our hands touched and I felt a jolt of energy run through me. **

"**I'm sorry I have to leave," she started. **

"**But I wanna know you," I pleaded.**

"**Sorry, I don't go out with random guys I throw roses at." She just rejected me. And it stung pretty bad. After that for a mere second she just looked at me but then all that was gone and she left. **

"**But wait! I don't even know your name yet!" I hollered behind her. But she was gone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues…**

**[Demi's POV]**

**When I got outside I smiled at the random stranger I just met. He was cute but defiantly not my type. He seemed like a puppy dog but it's unfortunate that we wouldn't be able to meet again. But today I was on a quest. I was going to get a job. I was going to get a job at Jonas Records, the arch enemy of my father's label, Lovato Labels. I'm Demi Lovato, the middle daughter of the Lovato family. I wanted to work but my father said that I couldn't work in his office because he wanted me to actually see if I can get a job with 'hard work'. **

**I reached the glass tower and a huge sign said, "JONAS RECORDS." I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was a spy but the neither side knew who or what I was doing. I wanted to see business like business actually is. I walked in with a little confidence.**

**That's when I saw him. He walked in with a suit and cute smile and was very well groomed. I wouldn't have realized it was him because he looked like he actually had some confidence. But I just saw him and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, not a suit. What was his name, again? Jon? Joe. That was it. He stopped when he saw me. It looked like he just saw a ghost. I liked him better with his confidence. He came slower this time towards me.**

"**Well we meet again?" Joe said, phrasing it as a question. I'm sure he was enjoying this. **

"**Yes, I'm applying here for a job." Joe looked up for a second then back at me. **

"**Okay what's your name Miss?" He asked. I couldn't tell him I was Demi Lovato otherwise he would freak out. I thought of a quick name in my head, "Sonny Munroe," I replied, blandly. If they knew who I really was, I wouldn't be able to get this job. **

"**Well Sonny, first question is what do you look for in a guy?" Joe asked, flashing a flirty smile. He was cute but not my type. **

**I laughed, "Is this seriously part of the interview?" **

"**In my mind, it is," he replied, "Fine, why do you think you can work here?**

"**Because, I feel that I'm a good, determined worker. I wouldn't let you down; I can handle anything you throw at me. I'm good at organizing things and helping everyone I see. Sure I have no experience but I thought I could start here," I said with full confidence. **

**Joe stared at me for a second and then screamed, "Bullshit!" It made my heart jump. Everyone in the whole lobby looked at us and some men looked ready to pound Joe. **

"**Excuse me?" I demanded. **

"**What do you think? You can just barge in here and demand a job at my father's Record Label? I don't think so!" Joe screamed at me. My confidence went down. I wasn't usually the girl to argue and fight for something unless it was important. And I most certainly hated arguing in public, so when Joe yelled at me I just put my head down and sniffled. **

"**B-but I think I'm a good worker," I stuttered. Joe quickly realized what he did to me and he got down on his knee.**

"**Whoa, whoa! No need for tears chikarita!" Joe yelped. My eyebrows were squished together and his hand slowly made its way to them. Joe pressed them flat and I asked, "What are you doing?" I was in total shock, and so was he. **

"**Um. Nothing. You got the job," Joe said swiftly. He stood up and gestured for me to follow him. I got the job because of my tears, I hated that. You're supposed to get a job because of your qualifications not because your boss has a thing for you and you cried so he gave you the job. **

"**Um, Sonny would you want to be my assistant?" Joe asked like he was asking me to marry him. **

"**Yeah suure," I said, pulling out the "u". He smiled a puppy dog smile and we headed into the elevator. We finally got to his office and it was magnificent. Total glass and see through. I felt like just standing in it would break it. You could see the world outside like a crystal, so clear. He kept smiling at my reaction to his amazing room.  
"Yeah, it's cool isn't it?" He smirked.**

"**I laughed pretty epic!" I teased. I sat down at my desk to my ultimate surprise Joe treated me like an actual assistant, demanding a cup of coffee and asking if I could file a couple papers. He didn't try to flirt with me all day. But it was around seven when he asked for another cup of coffee and I ran outside to get one. I brought back the steaming cup of Joe when I see that Joe was nowhere to be found. **

"**Mr. Jonas?" I yelled. I turned around to my desk and there was a huge bouquet of roses. I rolled my eyes and read the small note:**

"**Thanks for making today, 'Sonny.'" Signed Joe. I laughed at the note. It was funny that he made a pun out of my fake name but it still sounded sweet. I quickly got a post-it note and wrote:  
"You're welcome but I have your cup of 'Joe' waiting for you," It was super retarded and not even funny but I decided to at least try. I signed it Demi but quickly realized the mistake I made, erased it and wrote Sonny. I sat down at my desk admiring the roses when Joe rushed in.**

"**Sonny! We're going to Las Vegas for a business trip on the weekend after this one. Just me and you. Also tomorrow we're having a small business party, here. Could you come?" He pleaded. **

"**Yes absolutely. I would love to come…for both," I said as I jumped up. **

**Joe smiled, "Cool."**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Joe's POV]**

**I stared at myself hopelessly in the mirror. A black tux covered my body and I thought I looked pretty…dashing, charming, handsome. I was also smiling like an idiot into the mirror, picturing Sonny's face. I learned a lot about her today. First off the interview, she doesn't like getting angry but I think she's capable.  
"Brother!" Kevin yelled, smiling. He placed an arm around me and I tried to slip out of the grasp. I love Kevin but he was jealous because Dad chose me to inherit all the property and money instead of Kevin. I sound like a snob but I'm just telling the complete truth. Then there was another figure coming into my room, Danielle, his wife. She was something else, she didn't sound like a snob, she is a snob. **

**"Hey Kev, Danielle," I said, nervously. **

**"Why you looking so shnazzy?" Kevin smirked.**

**"Company party," I sighed. I looked at my watch and it was eight o'clock, "I have to go."**

**I stormed out of the room not glancing back. **

**I was completely delighted to see Sonny again. I really did like her even though I didn't even know her. I guess it's that love at first sight crap. I walked into the company building with class and elegance. Greeting people was like my second nature, I shook people's hands, said hello and made conversation but my mind was waiting for someone else. **

**Then she walked in and I was completely taken my surprise. Sonny's dark, mysterious hair was a light, carefree brown. My mouth was hanging open in a complete daze as she walked smiling up to me. Sonny's smile soon faded after she saw my expression. **

**"S-Sonny. What happened?" I demanded. I realized how it sounded right after I said it. Of course Sonny threw her hands up to her hair, covering it.**

**"Is something wrong?" She said frowning. **

**"Hey, hey, hey, keep your smile, it suits you. And you look smashing," I said, blushing. Sonny smiled her beautiful smile making the room brighter. **

**"Well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. I'm going to go get some punch," I noticed that she spoke with her hands and I smiled at that fact. I nodded and pretended I didn't care but I quickly ran to a table to watch her. **

**I watched Sonny move her way across the floor to get her some punch and I watched how her lips pressed against the cup. She smiled at the kids who were dancing in the corner. I saw her foot tapping and her hips were swaying, Sonny was like a dream. A dream that came true. But that's when they appeared and made my dream into a nightmare. **

**Horror was slowly creeping onto my face as three, drunk men made their way to Sonny. They crowded around Sonny, and I got helplessly frantic because I couldn't see her. I could hear the bastards trying to make her dance and I caught a glimpse of her face. Sonny's face screamed, "HELP!" but she was speechless. I got up and made my way towards my trapped heart. **

**"Yeah come on baby," I screamed and blended in with the group of drunkards. Sonny looked at me with shocked eyes full of betrayal that killed me. I had to move quickly so I grabbed her arm but she refused and I pulled her into my chest while the drunkards were crowded around no one. Sonny was still attached to my chest and spun her out of the mess into a corner. Her face was so close to mine and her breathing got heavier. But she surprised me by escaping out of my grasp. Sonny stood in front of me with a glint of furious but gratefulness on her face. **

**"Th-thanks," She stuttered. **

**"No problem senorita," I smiled.  
"I'm going to go now," Sonny looked so confused and I was going to laugh but I caught onto her arm.  
"Wait, the party's not over yet," I pleaded. **

**"Oh it is for me."**

**"Just one dance?" I tried to make my eyes beg.**

**"But there's no music," Sonny frowned.  
"Just pretend," I said spinning her around. **

**She laughed, "Mr. Jonas stop!" **

**"Then don't call me Mr. Jonas. I'm Joe to you," it was weird when I was with Sonny I couldn't stop smiling. I swayed with her for forever but finally I let her go. Sonny ran out blushing and I smiled to myself for the hundredth time. Today wasn't real, it was a dream. **


End file.
